Absolute Immortality
The power to be eternal and indestructible. Absolute version of Immortality. Also Called * Banned from Death/Dying * Complete/Eternal/Meta/Perfect/Pure/Total/True Immortality *Endless/Infinite Life * Eternal/Unkillable Physiology * Unkillability Capabilities The user possesses absolute immortality, is unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and as the user's mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternately, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, and can never die from any natural causes. The user's existence and soul become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making them unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute. Applications * Absolute Invulnerability/Flawless Indestructibility * Acid Immunity * Age Negation/ Death Negation * Ancestral Paradox Defiance * Blindness Immunity * Blunt Force Immunity * Contaminant Immunity/Disease Immunity * Control Immunity * Cutting Immunity * Damage Negation * Decay Immunity * Demonic Power Immunity * Divine Power Immunity * Enhanced Self-Resurrection * Erasure Immunity * Explosion Immunity * Fate Immunity * Impact Immunity * Immortality * Infinite Life Energy * Infinite Life Extension * Infinite Multiple Lives * Infinite Resurrection * Injury Immunity * Inodorosity * Life Resilience * Meta Regeneration * Panmnesia * Paralysis Immunity * Paranormal Immunity * Perpetual Consciousness * Physical Force Immunity * Possession Immunity * Power Anchoring * Psychic Immunity * Radiation Immunity * Reality Anchoring * Reforming * Self-Sustenance * Soul Anchoring * Spatial Immunity * Temporal Immunity * Unbound Soul * Unfettered Body * Weapon Immunity * Weather Adaptation Variations * Concept-Dependent Immortality * Death Removal; Negative Immortality * Emotion-Connective Immortality * Life and Death Transcendence * Spatial-Temporal Lock Associations * Conceptual Transcendence * Immortality Manipulation * Life Transcendence * Omnilock * Omnipotence Limitations * User may still be able to feel pain. * Inability to die may cause user to descend into boredom and madness with the endless time. * Can be sealed in an empty dimension with no chance to escape. * Immortality Negation might weaken the level of immortality enough to harm or kill the user. * Immortality Manipulation may render the user vulnerable. Known Users See Also: Complete Immortality. Known Objects * Ambrosia (A Certain Magical Index) * Fruit from the Tree of Life (Biblical Mythology) * Hōgyoku (Bleach) * Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball) * Hōrai Elixir (Touhou Project) * The Fake Lachryma (Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven) * O-Parts (Master of Mosquiton); when all of them are gathered together Gallery File:Ladylee_Tangleroad's_Immortality.png|Ladylee Tangleroad (A Certain Magical Index) ate Ambrosia, which twisted her cycle of life force, granting her complete immortality that she could not get rid of. Adam_of_Darkness.jpg|As the Adam of Darkness, Dark Schneider (Bastard) can no longer die or be killed by anyone/anything except the Adam of Light, and not even by God can effect him anymore. File:Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) attained immortality and indestructibility after fusing with the Hōgyoku, which kept regenerating him no matter the damage, resulting in the necessity to seal him away deep in the underground prison. File:Bloodheal.jpeg|Lobo (DC Comics) has caused too much damage in both heaven and hell that he has been permanently banned from the afterlife, rendering him completely unable to die, even when reduced to a puddle of blood that he regenerated out of. File:Garlic_Jr.'s_Immortality_Regeneration.png|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball) succeeded in making a wish for immortality with the Dragon Balls, allowing him to regenerate from all bodily damage and never age nor die. F_Zamas.png|Future Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) succeeded in making a wish for immortality with the Super Dragon Balls, allowing him to regenerate from all bodily damage and never age or die. File:Porky_Minch.jpg|Porky Minch (EarthBound) abused time travel so much that he trapped himself in the current timeline, resulting his inability to age further nor die in anyway. He lived to the end of the world, and is still alive. File:Bolt_Crank.png|Bolt Crank (Eat-Man) is so immortal that not even Death could affect him in any way, despite Death physically manifested in an attempt to end his unnatural agelessness. File:Kagerō's_Immortality.png|Kagerō (Flame of Recca) used the forbidden time-portal spell Jikuryūri (Time-Space Separation), which traps her outside of space-time, cursing her to become immortal. File:640px-Xiyou.PNG|Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) become unable to die or be harmed in any way after eating both the food of the heavens and erasing his name off death's register. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) is the agent of the Elder God, and is beyond death; if he takes too much damage in the Material Realm, he will simply be forced back into the Spectral Realm, and if defeated in the Spectral Realm, he will eventually reform. File:SCP_682.jpg|SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) possesses regenerative properties so advanced that every attempt the SCP Foundation has made at ending his life has failed miserably. sweetstory2.jpg|Because Timmy Taco wished that he and Sally Sandwich (Sweet Story) would be "married forever", it made it so that neither could ever die - including immunity to the effects of starvation or thirst - the wish making sure that their marriage does not end through death due they part. File:Ouroboros_H.png|Ouroboros (Valkyrie Crusade) is the symbol/embodiment of eternal return, granting her true immortality. Lich H.png|Lich (Valkyrie Crusade) is absolutely immortal, as she is beyond life and death. Chione_H.png|Chione (Valkyrie Crusade) is so obsessed with her own beauty, that she used magic to gain eternal immortality in order to stay beautiful forever. Asphodelus_H.png|Asphodelus (Valkyrie Crusade) is completely immortal as long as exists souls in the land of the dead for her to feed of. Prince-Brandish-Fables.jpg|Ontop of being an ageless fable, Prince Brandish (Fables) performed a magical procedure that removed his heart, making him unkillable as long at the heart is kept untouched. Death Adventure Time.png|Death (Adventure Time) Hunson Abadeer Adventure Time.png|Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time) is a "deathless" demon, meaning he cannot be killed. LancerGO.png|Due to her being the gatekeeper of the Land of Shadows when it was completely sundered from the world while still in a human body, Scathath (TYPE-MOON) became unable to die by any means either natural or conceptual, forcing her to remain alive until both the World and Place Outside The World/The Root both completely vanish from existence. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries